


Thank you

by mentalymental



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 7th wheel, F/M, Fluff, Food, Funny, Kising, M/M, Pain, Pillow Fight, Sad, Self-Doubt, Smutt, There will be happiness, but mostly happy, i don’t how to tag, insecure, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalymental/pseuds/mentalymental
Summary: Lance had a bad day and the team helpsAlso I don’t know how to summarize





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my best friend I hope you like it

"Lance look out behind you" Keith said Lance turned his lion to see the monster swipe at him thankfully he moved just in time. The monster was not something to look at the monster attacked a little village out of rage because apparently it was sleeping for over a century and a little villager woke it up for "fun". Hunk and Pidge are trying to keep the villagers safe by evacuating them while Shiro, Lance and Keith defeat the monster. "thanks babe any ideas how we defeat this monster" said Lance. "I got an idea look over see that over there it’s a steep cliff let's lead the monster there and make him fall" said Shiro. "Got it" said Lance and Keith at the same time "jinx you owe me something now keith ha ha" said Lance. " sure Lance but lets finish this first" said Keith. 

The they managed to lure the monster to edge of cliff Shiro saw Lance was too close to the monster he was going to tell Lance to get away but then the monster started lose its balance and fall backwards the monster took a hold of the blue lion to get it self balance but it didn’t the monster and Lances lion fell off the cliff. " LANCE NO!" he heard Keith yell. Faster than the speed the of light Keith then took his lion and dove down the cliff in hopes of he could reach lance but he didn't when he reached there he saw the monster dead on the rocks with the blue lion in his hand. The lion's eyes were still glowing but fading away" Lance can you hear me are you ok" said Keith' “....what” " hmm yeah kinda i think my arm is broken but thats it "Lance said "bullshit i know when you're not telling the truth i'm coming to get you got it" "......" "lance?" …….” ‘Lance!” "im here im just..tired...sorry ". Keith took lance"s lion with his lion and headed back to the castle. " hey guys its me Pidge and I made sure everyone is safe did you get the monster?" hunk said. "yes but lance got hurt Keith took him back to the castle let's head back now" Shiro said. 

They all head back to lion not saying anything because they were all thinking about Lance and what happened, by the time they got there they saw Lance in Keith's arms his chest isn’t rising and falling that's not good he wasn't breathing. Keith ran with Lance in his arms keeping him still and took him to the med bay were Coran was "CORAN LANCE GOT HURT HE NEEDS A POD NOW !" yelled Keith. Keith and Lance had been together for a while and became closer than any couple there is. "quiznak quickly help me put on the suit Keith did help him changing Lance out of the armor and into the healing pod suit Coran and Keith put Lance in the healing pod and waited for the results of his injuries "well how is he is he ok what are his injuries" Keith said really fast "Keith calm down Lance is ok he has a broken arm" huh looks like he was telling the truth " he also has a rather bad concussion and his lungs is not well if he stayed without help any longer there he might have gotten severe brain damage and his lungs would have gotten worse to the point ...well you know". what why would lance not say anything about this Keith needs an explanation how could his boyfriend Lance not say anything doesn't he know he could have died. But wait he does know he knows why Lance didn't bother to say anything but he doesn't dare think that he loves Lance too much to think that he admires him too much. 

Then Aurra, Pidge, Shiro and Hunk ran in all asking the same "Is Lance ok?" Coran came up to them and said the same thing he told Keith. "but why didn't he say anything doesn't humans know when their in sever pain i hope Lance will give me an explanation on why he did this i care for him like i care for all of you too much" said Allura. She doesn't know why none of them know only Keith knew and it pains his heart about it he doesn't realize his crying until Hunk asked him "you know why don't you...why tell me tell us" Keith shook his head he knew Lance doesn't want anyone to matter what he could at least do this for him for Lance he could keep his mouth close he remembers the struggle last time when Lance talked to him about it and how uncomfortable he felt. Keith just stayed silent shaking his head no. "Well we will find out tomorrow that's when he is done healing" said Coran. "Alright guys we had a long day let's go and rest" Shiro said. everyone agreed and went to their rooms. Well not everyone left Keith stayed behind looking at Lance he was going to stay here beside Lance and wait for him. Shiro noticed this but didn't say anything he knew that Keith knows something about Lance that they don't know so he decided to let him stay there he gave him a blanket in case he gets cold and left the castle has never stayed this silent. 

Lance gave this place life his smile his jokes even his presence made people smile and brighten up the room he was always upbeat helping people when their down he lift spirits up except his Lance often though that he doesn't matter that he is just a 7th wheel that he doesn't deserve to be here or anywhere so he just tries his best hoping people will think he matters. Keith just stared at the healing pod thinking of ways to lift Lance up he could look for a planet with a beach or he could buy Lance a pet shark and they could keep it in the pool he knew Lance likes sharks so why not buy him one. Keith fell asleep after a few varga he fell asleep to the sound of the healing pod hums. 

 

Keith woke up to the sounds of the pod opening and quickly went to Lance's side before he could fall "hey Keith what I miss". "Lance You stupid fucking idiot why why how could you you could have died don't you know that you almost died Lance I love you god I love you so much what made you think that it was ok to not say anything!" Keith didn't realize he was crying until Lance took his thumb to while of his tears they were both sitting on the ground. “Keith I... I'm sorry I didn't know I..I just thought that it would better if I was gone that if I died it would have been better for guys I'm just a useless member of the team and I thought if I died you guys would have found a better pilot for blue and a better fighter against the galra.” “ I mean do you honestly think Im worthy of being a paladin cause I’m not I swear I’m not..I have nothing to contribute to the war” “ I’m worthless”

Lance felt a force on his lips it took him a few seconds to realize that it was Keith, he was surprised by the gesture and he was going to kiss back but then Keith pulled back. " You...how could you think that Lance you're the most important team member here you found blue lion you were the first person for fuck sake you're the first human to be a paladin of Voltron without you Coran would have died, and voltron wouldn't here and we would have never been this close to defeating the galra because you are our sharpshooter you are important your worth. Lance you're my boyfriend and i love you, Lance you matter so so much that it hurts that you don't recognize how amazing and important you are and and I don't know where I would be without you and if you still think that way I’ll remind you how important you are everyday." Lance quickly hugged Keith and Keith hugged backed they were both crying into each other's shoulders they both love each other so much that they don't know what would have happened to them if the other was gone Lance was always there for Keith even when he wanted to be alone Lance was there and he knew Keith had walls up and was determined to climb those walls and help him. To let him know that he loves him that he will never Keith alone ever. He will be with him forever.

Keith was there for Lance he knew that was hurting on the side that his playful flirting with Allura and his jokes and his laughter was just a mask hiding a sad fragile broken boy who was also homesick he wanted to help Lance he wanted to let him know that he is not alone that Lance has Keith and he could talk to him whenever he wants he wanted to make sure Lance took off that mask but he sometimes put it back on but Keith always knew and he was there for him. Then they both realize that they were not alone they heard the doors open to see Coran Pidge and everyone else then Hunk quickly ran up to Lance and gave him a bone crushing hug. Hunk was about to cry but he held back his tears as he said “Lance you're ok oh thank you thank you God why Lance didn’t you say anything”. Pidge than ran towards him. “ Lance how do you feel are you ok are you pain still wait you almost got yourself killed you dumbass how could you that”. “Okay Pidge I’m getting mixed messages here are you angry or happy” “happy and mad but mostly happy that you're safe”.

After a few varga everyone talked to Lance and he admitted to everything he said what he told Keith then they ate food goo then hunk said “okay guys with everything that happened I think that we should have a sleepover”. Then pidge said “yeah let's have a sleepover!”. “Alright let's have a sleepover but only if Lance is up to it he just got out of the pod you know, what do you think you up for it” Shiro said. Lance looked up at Shiro who had a bit of mouth goo at the corner of his mouth said “sure Shiro I’m for it”. Keith then went behind Lance and hugged him from behind and asked “ are you sure Lance you know you don’t have to we can do it another day” “no i want to” Lance said “okay but you have something on your face” Keith leaned closer to Lance kissed the corner of his mouth where the food goo was. “Eww gross calm down with the lovey dovey smut, I love you guys but save it for the bedroom” Pidge said.

“Pidge you are a child of God” Hunk told her. “I may be a child of God but I have demon blood in me like Sam”. Then Lance stood up and said “well demon child and pure Hunk and space dad I’m going to get mine and Keith pillows and blankets Keith come join me you heard Pidge we can only kiss in our room” he said that part over dramatically. Keith went with Lance to their room while everyone else got their things and made the place ready. “So slumber party yeet I’m loving this day” “Lance” Keith said. “Yeah what's up” said Lance. “You know what's up just please promise me you will stay safer look after yourself better please I can't lose you i can't imagine my life with you….please...and don't think of yourself like you did before okay” Keith said in a whisper while tearing up. “Keith I'm so sorry I was in a dark place in my mind i won't go there again because your here and I promise I will never leave you” Lance said as he walks towards Keith and kisses him lightly then he dipped Keith and kissed him more intensely and they both stopped and smiled at each other. “Come on Lance the teams waiting for us I got the stuff” said Keith.

Lance and Keith walked out of the room and went towards the observation deck to have a sleepover. They walked the deck to see Shiro and Pidge having a pillow fight while Alurra is building a pillow fort with Coran there is a million pillows everywhere. Hunk walked in with a trays of snacks such as cookies, brownies, cupcakes, and a bowl of something like popcorn. Pidge turned around and said “Hey guys glad you finally join us did you smooch each other face off Hahahahaha.” . “HEY PIIIIIIdge look behind you said Shiro with a big grin on his face while holding two pillows on each hand. “Oh hell no” Pidge said. Shiro then attacked Pidge with the pillows and was buried with the pillows. Shiro then laid on top her “Hey KEitH have you seen Pidge you know shes so small I can't find her” Shiro said while there's a muffled sound coming from the pillows. “Hey guys wait where's Pidge i just saw her here Pidge Pidge where you I got snacks” Hunk said. Then Shiro was thrown off and Pidge jumped to Hunk and yelled “FOOOD my precious my precious mine”. “Never mind I found her wait Pidge stay awAY AWAy Gremlin” Hunk said while throwing popcorn at her while she was running towards Hunk. Everyone was laughing at the scene. 

Then they all watched Frozen and everyone sang along to the movie. Once the movie was over everyone went Lance and gave him a group hug “Lance your like a big brother to me your impoertant to me and whenever I miss Matt your there to help me thank you “ Pidge said. “Lance your the best freind I ever had you help me when I have a anaxity attack and I need help your there thank you” Hunk said. “Lance your the best sharpshooter and you help me and Alurra and Coran plan attacks and you know where to go to safely finish the mission just by looking at the map thank you” Shiro said. “Lance when I first met I thought your ears was strange and you helped me understand the team and you help me calm down with spa day sessions thank you” Alurra said. “Lance my boy I care for you as you were my son you care for others intecely and you help me alot thank you”. “Lance they love you we all love you and you contribute so much to the team thank you” said Keith.   
Lance was crying and said “thank you thank you so much guys I love you guys. You help me out a lot also and you” “Lance no this is about you not us” said Shiro “yeah man come on wanna watch another movie I’ve got footloose and the lion king and Mulan witch one do you want”asked Hunk. “Can we see al of them” lance said “of course Lance” said Allura.   
Then everyone sat down hunk with Pidge and Shiro and Allura on the couch and Coran on the other couch with Keith and Lance they were all relaxed. Everyone was happy with Lance and everyday they will tell Lance how amazing he is starting tomorrow morning.


End file.
